


Гусеница

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Series: Шиповник [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bugs & Insects, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел к Шиповнику. Имс, Артур и насекомое: любовь с первого взгляда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гусеница

Имс честно не хотел идти на этот противный праздник – снова скучать, пока взрослые делают вид, что есть крошечные кусочки сыра и слушать пиликанье музыкантов ужасно весело. Ну и слушали бы, если им так хочется, а Имс бы лучше пошел в зоопарк или на аттракционы. Так он и сказал матери, но его все равно нарядили в дурацкий праздничный наряд, велели вести себя хорошо и посадили в машину, не слушая возражений.

Жизнь была ужасно несправедливой.

Некоторое время он подумывал устроить скандал и хотя бы испортить родителям поездку, но сначала отвлекся на яркий журнал с мультяшными героями, а потом передумал. Журнал кончился быстро, дорога все тянулась и тянулась, разглядывать за окном было нечего, и Имс стал слушать, о чем говорят родители.

– Если бы я знал, что там будут Келламара, я бы отказался, – сердито выговаривал отец. – Почему ты мне не сказал?

– Чтобы все подумали, что ты боишься Джеральда? – Имсу показалось, что мама злится, но не хочет этого показывать, и он поежился от неприятного ощущения. – Или _Тристана?_

Отец громко фыркнул – как будто мама сказал какую-то очень смешную шутку, – но лицо у него не было веселым. Имс пошуршал страницами журнала, рассеянно царапая ногтем лицо Альфа-мена. Келламара были их враги, правда, Имс ни одного не видел ни разу в жизни. Наверное, ему придется всех их побить – хотя Имс и сомневался, что сможет побить взрослых альф, а омег бить ему как-то не хотелось. Но если так надо…

– Мам, нам надо вернуться, – громко сказал он.

– Имс, нельзя обращаться к маме, пока он… – недовольно начал отец, но замолчал, когда мать Имса взмахнул рукой, – замолчал и нахмурился, и Имс смял страницу, пытаясь решить, выпрямиться ему или отодвинуться.

– Почему? – спросил мать.

– Я хочу взять свой лук, – решительно ответил Имс. Теперь-то мама точно с ним заговорил, а значит, все в порядке.

– Дорогой, поиграешь дома, – мать вздохнул, отворачиваясь.

– Но мне нужен лук! – возразил Имс, бросая журнал на пол. – Я без него не могу идти на войну!

Повисло молчание.

– А все ты, – наконец сказал мама. – Я говорил, что нужно следить, о чем ты болтаешь с детьми. – Имс надулся – на всякий случай, потому что, кажется, мама сказал что-то обидное. Отец-то уж точно обиделся, судя по раздраженному взгляду. – Имс, милый, мы не собираемся на войну. Мы едем в гости, и я хочу, чтобы ты вел себя безупречно и ни с кем не ссорился. Ни с кем, дорогой, ты понял меня?

Имс кивнул, хотя он не понял. Да и сомневался, что сможет целый скучный вечер ни с кем не ссориться. Разве что ему придется сидеть совсем-совсем одному. Внезапно испугавшись, он поднял измятый журнал и прижал к себе – в самом крайнем случае из него можно будет наделать бумажных самолетиков, корабликов и единорогов.

Остаток пути прошел в молчании.

 

– Не смей брать мою машину! – первое, что сказал Имсу незнакомый мальчик, расположившийся прямо в центре огромного пушистого ковра, цветом совсем как окружающая трава.

«Это Маркус», – сказали ему, подтолкнув в спину и оставив наедине с этим самым Маркусом. Взрослые кучковались неподалеку, болтая и смеясь, а на Имса никто не обращал внимание. Он смерил Маркуса взглядом – тот был совсем мелким, но с таким задиристым и наглым лицом, что Имсу немедленно захотелось отобрать его машину. И посмотреть, что будет.

Усмехнувшись, он так и поступил. Просто потому что мог.

На самом деле, он не собирался ссориться или тем более драться – мальчик был слишком мелким, чтобы воевать с ним, Имсу хотелось просто подразнить… но Маркус внезапно разрыдался.

– Артур! – завопил он так пронзительно, что Имс невольно отшатнулся, сжимая трофейную машинку. – Артур!!!

Альфы не должны плакать и звать на помощь, даже совсем мелкие, и Имс растерялся, не зная, как поступить. Он не хотел сдаваться так быстро, но и дразнить заливающегося слезами мелюзгу было не интересно.

– Плакса, – сказал он, чтобы просто хоть что-нибудь сказать. Но прозвучало не так уверенно, как ему бы хотелось.

В раздражении бросив машинку, Имс развернулся, чтобы уйти и оставить этого маленького нытика играть одного – наверняка в саду можно найти уголок и поинтересней, даже если там не будет вообще никакой компании. Наловить жуков и запустить их в машину родителей или стащить на кухне побольше соли и подсыпать во всю еду, Имс был уверен, что найдет, как себя развлечь.

Но в этот момент из-за кустов появился еще один мальчик, и Имс застыл, вытягиваясь вверх, расправляя плечи и улыбаясь, прежде чем голос отца в голове приказал ему опустить взгляд и не пялиться омеге в лицо.

– Привет! – выпалил он, рассматривая злосчастную машинку. Чтобы тут же задохнуться от смущения, когда голос напомнил не заговаривать с омегой первым.

Иногда все эти правила было довольно трудно запомнить. Но он очень, очень-очень хотел понравиться омеге…

– Эй, ты! – Имса ощутимо толкнули в грудь. Он вскинул голову, потрясенно глядя прямо в лицо этому новенькому мальчику – и нет, не похоже было, чтобы Имс ему хотя бы капельку нравился. – Ты что делаешь?!

И, не успел Имс ответить, омега снова его толкнул.

– Артур! – Маркус перестал рыдать, как по мановению волшебной палочки, и его маленькое нахальное лицо стало такое злорадное и вредное, что Имсу немедленно захотелось по нему стукнуть. – Он отобрал у меня машину.

Имс сузил глаза.

– Не ябедничай омеге, – сказал он, стараясь скопировать тон отца – мама всегда говорил, что у него хорошо получается.

Мама был прав – Маркус сморщился и замолчал, для надежности прикрывая рот рукой, и лицо у него снова стало плаксивое. Но на Артура – что за грубое имя для омеги? – Специальный Тон Отца не произвел никакого впечатления. Наоборот, он, кажется, только сильнее разозлился – аккуратные локоны встали дыбом, а брови нахмурились так сильно, что сошлись треугольничком.

– Не смей ему указывать! – заявил он.

– Не смей указывать мне, я альфа! – не остался в долгу Имс.

– Ты не альфа, ты глупый мальчишка, – ядовито сказал Артур. – Тебя никто не станет слушаться. Никогда! Я точно не стану.

Имс вспыхнул. Наставления отца улетучились из его головы, оставляя только гнев на этого неправильного омегу – грубого и злого.

– С таким лицом ты очень некрасивый, – сообщил он серьезно.

– Что? – омега заморгал быстро-быстро, будто поверить не мог в то, что слышит. – Я некрасивый?

– Некрасивый, – удовлетворенно кивнул Имс.

Противный уж точно, Имс в жизни не встречал такого противного омегу. Он и сам не заметил, как шагнул вперед, сжимая кулаки и тяжело дыша, потому что злился, злился, злился на этого гадкого Артура.

– И невоспитанный, – добавил он. – Я бы никогда на тебе не женился. На тебе никто не женится!

Омега явно потерял дар речи. Вытянув вперед свои маленькие руки – так, словно собирался снова толкнуть Имса, но забыл – он молча хлопал глазами.

– Ты! Анкастер-какастер! – выдал он наконец.

И без предупреждения двинул Имса по носу. Завопив от неожиданности – и, если честно, немножко от боли, – Имс отшатнулся, зажимая нос руками. Он его сейчас, он его…

Но в то же мгновение его вздернули подмышками и подняли в воздух, и внезапно оказалось, что вокруг полно взрослых, отец держит Имса, пока его мама сердито размахивает пальцем перед носом у какого-то злого на вид омеги.

– Пусти! – Имс заизвивался, ненадолго забыв, что отец гораздо больше и сильнее, чем он, потому что он не мог этого так оставить – не тогда, когда наглый, невоспитанный, некрасивый омега стукнул его ни за что!

Но отец не стал его слушать. Без лишних слов он понес Имса прочь. Последнее, что Имс слышал – это слова злого омеги:

– Вот это воспитание, чего еще ждать от Анкастеров? Подраться с омегой…

И раздраженный вопль маленького гада:

– Это я его ударил!..

– Никто и не сомневался, – это сказал мама.

А потом отец свернул за угол беседки, и все стихло.

– В чем дело? – спросил он, ставя кипящего от гнева и несправедливой обиды Имса на землю.

Даже то, что отец сердится на него, не могло сейчас вытеснить из головы лихорадочные мысли, оскорбления и планы мести.

– Папа, я могу побить омегу? – потребовал Имс, топая ногой. – Хотя бы немножко? Несильно?

Отец смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом вздохнул и покачал головой.

– К сожалению, нет. – И, не успел Имс возмутиться, добавил. – Не подходи больше к Келламара. Ты понял меня? Никаких Келламара и никаких больше ссор и драк. Они наши враги, и ты вообще не должен с ними разговаривать, – его взгляд потяжелел, и Имс кивнул.

Так значит этот мерзкий Артур – Келламара. Это все объясняло.

– Он псих, – уверенно сказал Имс. – Я его ненавижу. Никогда на нем не женюсь. Никогда-никогда! – пообещал он с пылом.

– Очень хорошо, – отец явно остыл и даже потрепал его по голове. – А теперь поиграй и постарайся вести себя прилично.

О да. Имс постарается, очень постарается вести себя прилично. Он улыбнулся отцу своей самой умильной улыбкой и быстро закивал головой. Он будет самым хорошим мальчиком на свете.

 

План мести был готов моментально – гораздо больше времени понадобилось на его осуществление. Но Имс не ленился. Он обошел весь сад, ползая в траве, копаясь в кустах и разглядывая каждый цветок в ухоженных клумбах. Ему не подходила всякая мелочь, нужно было что-то на самом деле _огромное_.

Волосатое.

Гадкое!

Удача улыбнулась не сразу – его уже дважды звали к обеду, и пора было послушаться и пойти, когда взгляд Имса упал на пышный куст роз. И прямо на ветке, на уровне глаз он увидел _ее_. Радостно рассмеявшись, Имс осторожно протянул заранее припасенную палочку с вилкообразным сучком на конце и подцепил гусеницу. Она была просто совершенство: жирная, колючая и такая здоровенная, что еле помещалась в руке, когда он стряхнул ее на ладонь.

Артур будет в восторге.

– Иду! – крикнул он во всю силу легких – и бросился к накрытым столам.

Кроме Артура, демонстративно смотрящего в свою тарелку (и Имс очень надеялся, что ему влетело), и Маркуса, триумфально поглядывающего на Имса и играющего своей дурацкой машиной, за столом обнаружилось еще несколько детей, с которыми Имс пока не успел познакомиться.

Но все они его сейчас не интересовали.

Место слева от Артура оказалось свободно – какая удача, а может, никто просто не захотел сидеть рядом с этим злючкой, и Имс вольготно расположился на стуле, выжидая удобный момент. Артур отвернулся, разговаривая с альфой постарше Имса, который сидел справа. Имс знал его, это был Стефан Скалла, и он Имсу не нравился.

А теперь почему-то не нравился еще больше, чем обычно.

Как хорошо, что долго их разговор не продлится.

Невинно улыбаясь и оглядывая стол – смотрит ли на него кто-нибудь, – Имс осторожненько протянул руку, оттянул воротник одежды Артура и запустил гусеницу туда, в теплую темноту. И быстро схватился за свои столовые приборы.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Имс забеспокоился уже было – а вдруг бедняжка просто задохнулась, не выполнив свою важную миссию? Но не успел он додумать эту тревожную мысль, как Артур взвизгнул и вскочил на ноги.

– Что-то не так, омега? – спросил Имс со всей возможной вежливостью. Отец всегда учил его разговаривать с омегами с почтительностью.

Вот только гусеницу, видно, никто не учил. Артур прыгал и орал, его противный брат рыдал, Стефан суетился вокруг, а взрослые тщетно пытались выяснить, что происходит. Месть безусловно удалась! Имс смеялся так, что по лицу потекли слезы, а живот заболел – и даже драка со Стефаном Скалла не смогла испортить его настроения. Даже неотвратимость грядущего наказания.

Наоборот. Это был просто замечательный день.


End file.
